Burbujas de Cristal
by MagiFanfiction
Summary: Fría, como el invierno que dejaba caer su velo blanco sobre la ciudad la noche anterior, la soledad sería su eterna compañera. Sin salida, en aquel cuarto cargado de recuerdos ajenos, de objetos que no le pertenecían, ahogado en un aire que no era suyo. Pero… ¿Qué lo era? Sphintus x Titus


Autor: Hanatsu

Pareja: Sphintus x Titus

Tema: "Drama"

Puesto por: Violeta Maltos

Título: Burbujas de cristal

Fría, como el invierno que dejaba caer su velo blanco sobre la ciudad la noche anterior, la soledad sería su eterna compañera. Sin salida, en aquel cuarto cargado de recuerdos ajenos, de objetos que no le pertenecían, ahogado en un aire que no era suyo. Pero… ¿Qué lo era?

¿Siquiera sus latidos le correspondían?

¿Por qué motivo su corazón seguía bombeando sangre?

¿Sólo por inercia? ¿Por mera costumbre, tal vez?

¿Por un mero impulso animal de supervivencia?

No quería pensarlo así, ni siquiera tenía la intención de pensar, pero su cabeza se veía invadida a cada segundo, sin poder evitarlo. Con tristeza recordaba el día en que su vida le fue arrebatada, para convertirle en una muñeca sin voluntad, sin opinión. No podía negarse, ni quejarse, ni exigir lo más mínimo. Hasta su último aliento se quedaría en aquella burbuja de concreto, ladrillos, madera y pintura.

Miró a través de los cristales de la burlesca ventana, aquella que le mostraba todo lo que nunca podría tener. Jamás podría sentir la brisa golpeando su rostro ni desordenar sus cabellos, jamás podría sentir el césped bajo sus pies o caminar sin rumbo alguno por el asfalto, ni podría sentir las gotas de lluvia acumularse en sus pestañas. Nada de eso.

Posó su mano contra el frío vidrio, poco a poco, hasta extender por completo la palma, sintió el frío helando lentamente sus músculos, las venas, sus huesos, y aún cuando su mano parecía entumecerse, no la movió de aquella posición. Al otro lado de esa pantalla insensible, estaba lo que deseaba. Su libertad.

— Pero es imposible, ¿verdad? ‒ murmuró viendo su reflejo en los cristales.

Su cabello largo y rubio, ligeramente ondeado. Largo, muy largo. Un poco más por debajo de la cintura. No era de extrañarse, no lo había cortado en años, jamás se lo permitieron. Ahora eran iguales, ahora debía estar feliz. Sí, debía estar feliz.

— ¿Se encuentra bien…? ‒ la puerta a sus espaldas se abrió de pronto. Disimulando la sorpresa dirigió la vista al hombre que entró a su habitación.

—… ‒ separó los labios para dirigirle alguna palabra amena, arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Asintió suavemente con la cabeza. No precisó de una respuesta más elaborada, él entendería.

— De acuerdo. Si necesitas algo… ‒ no le fue necesario terminar la pregunta, un nuevo asentimiento se lo dejó claro. — Bien…

En cuanto Mu se fue, volvió a concentrarse en su pequeña utopía. Algo que parecía tan simple y cotidiano para cualquiera, algo tan ridículo como caminar por la calle, usar un paraguas en época lluviosa o reírse mientras conversaba animadamente con algún conocido, todo eso, no era más que un sueño inalcanzable. Un mundo ridículamente inalcanzable.

— Que patético… ‒ susurró con la voz apagada, notando como el vidrio se empañaba con su aliento cálido.

Entonces lo vio.

¿En qué demonios pensaba? Rascó su cabeza como reprimiéndose a sí mismo, por haber actuado tan impulsivamente. Seguramente debía estar loco, mal de la cabeza, delirante. Incluso cuando sabía en cuantos problemas se metería por su imprudencia.

— Debería volver a mi casa… tal vez si se los explico de buena forma… ‒ trató de razonar consigo mismo, algo inútil por lo demás.

Dirigió su mirada hacia la enorme ventana en el segundo piso de la fachada principal de aquella casa sacada de cuento de hadas. Vestida de colores rojos y tierras, las ventanas de madera segmentadas en ocho cristales, las enormes tejas –seguramente pesadas‒ que cubrían el techo y protegían aquella llamativa vivienda. Hacía tiempo, más de 3 años, que le llamaba la atención, que frecuentaba aquel lugar, escondiéndose a la sombra de un sauce que hacía de cómplice en la vereda de en frente, pero no era precisamente la arquitectura lo que observaba con tanta insistencia. En ese tiempo, había notado algo en aquella casa, algo que nadie había visto, o que pretendía ignorar.

¿Por qué lo hacían?

¿Con qué propósito?

¿De qué huían?

Tuvo la intensión de preguntar a sus padres si sabían algo al respecto, sin embargo, le resultó imposible. De alguna forma sentía que sí lo veían involucrado en ese tipo de casos terminarían restringiéndole todo. Poco a poco se dio cuenta que su corazonada era acertada.

Los rumores iban y venían, de un extremo a otro de la ciudad, algo que sólo hizo crecer aún más su curiosidad.

Con paciencia y buenas excusas –para que sus padres no sospecharan‒ se hizo del tiempo para vigilar el particular domicilio. Un gran Sauce, que por alguna razón permanecía con su follaje intacto todo el año, era su refugio, su confidente y protector. Sus ramas caídas formaban una simulación de cortina para ocultarlo. Su eterno cómplice; con el que disfrutaba las brizas frescas de primavera, que le daban sombra en el verano abrasador, que le resguardaban del viento y las pasajeras lluvias de otoño, y que ahora, en el desconsolador invierno lo protegía del frío.

De cuando en cuando, separaba un poco las ramas para echar un vistazo, esperaba un par de minutos y se volvía a ocultar. Nadie lo notaba, aunque en realidad esa calle no era muy transitada. En alguna ocasión escuchó rumores, que se trataba de una casa abandonada, un nicho de fantasmas. Pero lo que él había visto no podía ser una aparición ¿o sí?

— Me ahorcaría aquí mismo… ‒ manifestó enfadado. Habría perdido esos tres años sin ninguna razón. — No, no, no. ‒ negó agitando la cabeza con terquedad. Estaba seguro que algo había allí, algo tenía que haber.

Miró su reloj, percatándose que ya era pasado el medio día. Tomó su mochila, cargada con los útiles que no usaría ese día, los que llevaba sólo como camuflaje. No sólo el gastar su tiempo de esa manera sería motivo para que sus padres lo encerraran bajo siete llaves en un sótano oscuro, sino también por el hecho de saltarse las clases por saciar su curiosidad. Se había vuelto un chico malo.

Antes de salir de su escondite, creyó sentir como una de las flácidas ramas se enredaba alrededor de su brazo derecho, seguido por una risa infantil que venía de ningún lugar. De reojo, observó su brazo, viendo como efectivamente la rama se iba desenrollando lentamente hasta soltarlo, dio un par de pasos fuera del follaje del árbol y sin saber por qué, un recuerdo de su infancia llegó a su mente, uno que parecía haber encerrado en el rincón más profundo de su memoria. Le pareció recordar aquella risita juguetona, y la imagen de dos hermanos sonriéndole le abordó, una imagen de hace muchos años, ocho tal vez. Sintió su pecho oprimirse con fuerza, la tierna imagen de los hermanos era sustituida por las el calor de las llamas y la siniestra oscuridad de la noche.

— ¿Qué es esto…? ‒ se cuestionó a sí mismo, como esperando respuesta de su subconsciente. Una respuesta que no llegó de la forma en que esperaba.

Su mirada se desplazó hasta aquella ventana, al otro lado de la calle, ya no estaba oculto, ya sabía, ya sabía el motivo de curiosidad, y entendía el por qué de su ciega insistencia. Lo había encontrado al fin.

Él lo recordaba, lo había estado observando, era todo lo que podía hacer. Ambos.

Ese era el final. Un final absurdo, para que al fin, el reloj sobre el escritorio volviera a ponerse en marcha.

[ Soy un asco con el drama, me gusta más el suspenso, si no he aprobado, pos ya qué~ xDD ]


End file.
